Reflexões
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O homem sentado na poltrona a beira da cama observava a mulher deitada sob os lençóis brancos. E essa cena poderia ser atemporal. - Severus Snape/Lily Evans - Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley


**AVISO1: Isto não me pertence. Os personagens e algumas referências foram retirados de livros de JK.**

**AVISO2: Esta fic possui uma capa, feita por mim mesma... **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)reflexões(ponto)jpg**

**Reflexões**

Ela estava deitada na cama, adormecida. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o lençol branco, quase tão macio como sua pele, também branca, e na penumbra do quarto quase se podia confundi-los. Assim como se poderia achar que o vermelho dos lábios era como o vermelho dos cabelos. Não era. Eram não só cores diferentes, como perfumes diferentes. Toda ela era um conjunto de novas cores, novos sabores, novos cheiros. Um novo mundo.

O menino sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama a observava, atento. Seus olhos corriam as formas do corpo nu sob os lençóis procurando as marcas que suas mãos deixaram sobre a pele quente momentos atrás. Os seios subindo e descendo sob o tecido fino com a respiração regular era algo de uma beleza infinita. O perfume dela, cheiro de rosas.

No ar brilhava o cheiro dela. O cheiro dele. O cheiro dos dois unidos em um único som e movimento. Um cheiro novo. Um cheiro mágico.

O homem sentado na poltrona a beira da cama observava a mulher deitada sob os lençóis brancos. E essa cena poderia ser atemporal.

Os cabelos negros, bagunçados, e ruivos. Os óculos jogados sobre os lençóis que beijam a pele adormecida. O cheiro de rosas e madeira misturados. A primeira noite de amor de um casal apaixonado. Olhos verdes.

A diferença estava somente nesse último detalhe. Dessa vez, eram os olhos verdes que permaneceram abertos para captar a magia do momento enquanto olhos castanhos jaziam adormecidos entre os cabelos ruivos, e não o contrário.

Harry Potter, sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de lençóis brancos, observava Ginevra Weasley dormir depois de tê-la pela primeira vez, e pensava se a paixão que unia seus pais em situação semelhante era igual àquele calor inebriante que tomava conta de seu peito nesse momento e lhe dava a certeza de que não queria sair dali, do lado dela, pelo resto da vida.

Ele não poderia negar que durante algum tempo desejou aquele momento, mas sabia que precisava de cuidado e preparação para que fosse perfeito. Não demorou para que Gina demonstrasse o mesmo e a oportunidade se fizesse. Porém, ele nunca ousaria imaginar que tocar alguém daquela forma, beijar, acariciar, pudesse ser algo tão magnífico ou inebriante quanto foi. Ele, que cresceu praticamente sem manter contato físico com outras pessoas, chegou a temer que fosse se sentir incomodado com a situação de estar tão perto, dentro, de alguém por tanto tempo. Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para aquela sensação de dar e receber prazer de uma pessoa a quem se ama, se admira física e integralmente. Ele nunca tivera com quem conversar sobre o quão embriagador seria aquela entrega.

Por isso pensava em seus pais agora. Não chegava a desejar que eles estivessem ali naquele momento, pois isto certamente seria embaraçoso, mas tinha vontade de gritar, confidenciar, ao mundo que o que havia acontecido naquele quarto era uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida.

Talvez seu pai não fosse a melhor pessoa com quem se falar sobre isso. Muito provavelmente o impulsivo, charmoso e inconseqüente Tiago teria outras idéias sobre passar a noite com uma mulher. Algo semelhante ao que Rony pensava: uma vitória, algo digno de um júbilo muito particular.

Harry desejara e preparara tanto aquele momento com ela, e somente com Gina, que não conseguia ver daquela forma, embora não deixasse de se sentir em júbilo.

Talvez sua mãe pudesse lhe falar mais sobre a idéia que martelava nesse momento em sua cabeça: amor.

Fizera amor com Gina, e agora essa denominação para o ato lhe soava proposital, para não dizer propícia. Fizera amor com Gina, e isso lhe secava a garganta.

O que era esse amor? Estava apaixonado? Era algo mais que paixão? Algo menos? Ele desvirginara uma menina, uma menina de quem gostava muito e por quem se sentia atraído. O que isso significava? Que iriam se casar, ter filhos e ser felizes para sempre?

A idéia lhe soava agradável e acolhedora. Lógica e perfeita, nesse momento. Mas "para sempre" parecia tempo demais. Envelheceria ao lado de Gina, a amando da mesma forma que amou essa noite? Poderia algo ser tão forte que durasse a vida toda?

Não tinha muitas referencias para criar essa idéia de amor, na verdade. Seus pais teriam se amado até o fim se o fim não tivesse chegado tão cedo? Seria o amor algo tão próximo da intimidade afetiva, quase uma cumplicidade, como o que unia o Sr e a Sra Weasley? Ou será que precisaria de um ela maior, como o amor de um filho, como parecia ser o caso do casal Malfoy? Mesmo Hermione, que demonstrava sempre entender tanto dessas coisas, parecia estar aprendendo como amar conforme estruturava sua relação com Ron.

Seria o amor algo tão inerente que simplesmente surgiria, cresceria e se multiplicaria sem que ele não precisasse sair daquela poltrona, observando os cabelos ruivos para sempre? Sem que precisasse pensar tanto sobre isso?

Será que o mesmo aconteceria com Gina? Será que ela o amaria da mesma forma e intensidade? Seria possível sobreviver com tal sentimento longe do objeto amado?

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos e voltou a olhá-la. Desde quando amava Gina? Desde que a vira aos 11 anos? Desde que temera por sua vida aos 12? Desde que ela parara de se incomodar com sua presença, se tornando mais próxima? Desde que virara aquela mulher forte, inteligente e atraente, chamando a atenção de muitos homens, incluindo ele? Desde que a beijara pela primeira vez? Desde... _aquele momento?_

Sentia vontade de tocá-la novamente, de deitar ao seu lado e passar os braços em volta de seu corpo pequeno, de sentir o calor de suas costas contra seu peito e o perfume dos cabelos ruivos.

Será que o sentimento seria menor sem esse toque?

E os que amam sem tocar?

Snape amou sua mãe por toda a vida sem nunca tocá-la.

Sua mãe – os mesmos cabelos ruivos, pele branca e cheiro floral. Seus olhos verdes. Ela devia ser uma mulher tão admirável e desejável quanto Gina.

Como Snape conseguiu suportar isso? Como pôde amar por tanto tempo alguém que o rejeitava? Alguém que não o desejava como ele certamente a desejava?

Será que sua mãe chegou a amá-lo? será que somente não se entregou a ele por questões ideológicas?

Harry se endireitou, se recostando na poltrona, cruzando as pernas e mordendo o canto do dedo. Será que ela o amava?

Será que aquele sentimento que pensava sentir por Gina de forma tão intensa existiu também entre _sua mãe_ e _Snape_? Será que era algo tão forte que os unia e somente uma escolha inusitada fizera com que não vivessem essa intensidade, mudando completamente suas histórias?

Harry fechou os olhos e buscou as lembranças que Snape lhe entregara. A forma como ele olhava para sua mãe. Havia carinho. Havia até uma certa reverência que Harry nunca veria Snape dirigir a mais ninguém.

"Ele a desejava!", a voz de Voldemort o fez estremecer ao emergir de suas lembranças. Não. A dor que Snape sentiu com a morte de Lílian não podia ser só resultado de um desejo inviabilizado, de um capricho não atendido. Era dor demais. E ele continuou a amá-la mesmo depois que a realização desse desejo se tornou inviável. A imagem dela se refletia em seu patrono, a materialização do que vivera de mais feliz em sua vida, estava incrustada em sua alma.

E ele nunca sequer a tocou.

Harry suspirou, encarando Gina adormecida em seu leito, e se sentiu fraco. Será que ele seria capaz de amar a esse ponto?

Uma lágrima correu silenciosa pelo seu rosto e ele sorriu. Talvez devesse sentir dó de Snape por ele nunca ter sentido aquele júbilo particular de tocar a pessoa a que se ama. Mas não. A emoção que o invadiu naquele momento não era compaixão, era admiração. Desejou ter a força que Snape teve para amar integralmente sem ter nada para esperar em troca. Um amor que esteve acima da morte e mesmo das questões pessoais. Um amor que sobreviveu até o fim de ambos.

Harry apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, enlaçando os dedos a frente, curvando o corpo e permitindo que as lágrimas corressem, pingando no chão acarpetado. Talvez essa fosse a principal herança que recebeu, não de seu pai ou da sua mãe ou de qualquer outro tutor, mas da última pessoa que morreu para protegê-lo, o homem que jurou matar se cruzasse seu caminho, mas que, no entanto, fez até de seu último esforço um ato para protegê-lo e de suas últimas palavras um ato de amor.

A maior lição de amor de Harry Potter veio de um dos homens que ele mais odiou.

Harry se levantou da poltrona, nu, e se deitou sob os lençóis brancos, envolvendo o corpo de Gina, a puxando para mais perto, acomodando o rosto em seu pescoço.

E desejou, surpreendentemente, que tivesse forças para amar essa ruiva como um outro moreno teve para amar a dele. Eternamente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**N/A: Eu pensei em classificar essa fic como HG. Mas, de boa, eu não concordo com eles, e essa fic foi pensada, produzida e publicada como uma homenagem ao Snape, meu personagem favorito na série e a quem eu admiro muito por tudo o que o compõe. Espero que entendam.**

**N/A (2): Se alguém quiser entender essa fic como uma "retificação" a **_**Primeiro Contato**_** fique a vontade. Sinceramente, eu não gosto muito daquela fic... (sim, a gente muda com o tempo)**


End file.
